


To the Ends of the Earth

by stargirl428



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Earth, F/M, Human K-2SO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are spies thrown together on a top-secret mission with everything at stake.AKA: How the lives of the Rogue One crew might be in our universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked Star Wars. It's been a part of my life since I was a little girl. But nothing prepared me for how Rogue One latched onto my heart. I've been thinking about these characters for weeks now and can't get them out of my head! 
> 
> I'm new to the fandom and am not at all well-versed in the lore. Hence the modern setting I've placed these characters in.
> 
> I've only got a little bit planned out so we'll see where this goes! I hope everyone enjoys. Comments/questions are always welcome.

The rain drops beat steadily against the glass as the town car slowly crept along the traffic. London was colder and wetter than Jyn remembered, though it had been many years since her last visit. With a heavy sigh, she settled back against the smooth leather seat, stretching her back and cracking away the stiffness in her neck. The eleven hour flight from Los Angeles had been exhausting and unforgiving. Her green eyes glanced out the side window and watched as droplets of rain rolled down the glass in streaks—a minor, but pleasing, distraction from her thoughts. But it was no use. Within a few short moments, Jyn found her fingers fidgeting with her mobile and her mind filling with anxieties. 

They had contacted her just over a week prior, somehow managing to mix up the numbers of her personal phone and work phone. It had nearly blown her cover when her mark—a young programer for a successful internet company that she had been investigating—had answered the call when she had been in the shower. Thankfully, whoever had called and spoken with the man had managed to smoothly relay a message without raising suspicions. Lianna Halick, the name Jyn had assumed for her latest mission, had been invited for an interview in London with a prestigious publishing company. The man had been none the wiser to the fact that Lianna Halick and her career in marketing had been nothing but fabrication. Jyn immediately recognized it as a code, and as soon as she was able, sent an encoded message back to the agency and arranged travel plans. 

If she was being completely honest with herself, Jyn was relieved to leave California. She had been there longer than she had originally planned. And it had never been her style—nor life choice—to stay in one place longer than she really felt comfortable. Her last assignment had been the least interesting in a long while, and she was glad it was now behind her.

A few minutes later, her cab pulled down a side street of central London and stopped at the address she had given. She thanked the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk, watching as the black car drove down the street, disappearing around a corner, before she turned to properly appraise her location. She stood in front of what appeared to be an antique store. 

Jyn tilted her wrist to read the hands of her small, silver watch. She was fifteen minutes early, but it would have to do. Her jet lag minimized any chance of killing time.

With a deep breath, Jyn casually approached the shop and pushed open the heavy front door. A bell rang as she stepped over the threshold, allowing her eyes to graze over the dusty ceramics and worn wood furniture cramped into the small space. Tucked behind a small desk in the back corner of the shop sat a middle-aged woman, brown hair pulled back and pinned in delicate curls and dressed in a floral frock. 

"Good afternoon, ma'am, may I help you find anything particular today?" the woman asked politely, rising from her seat. 

"I'll just have a flat white and a chocolate biscuit," Jyn responded, smiling kindly as the woman gave her a knowing look. They both glanced around the shop to be certain no one else was around to overhear their interaction. Once satisfied, the woman gestured towards a set of curtains behind the desk, leading to a back room. 

With a small nod, Jyn says her thanks before passing through the part of the heavy, dusty drapery. Behind the curtains and around a small corner, a computer panel, security camera, and closed set of lift doors awaited her. She pressed a button that awoke the screen, typed in an access code she had been given, and patiently waited as the elevator sprung to life, it's soft, mechanical chimes beeping as the doors pulled open. 

She stepped in and took a deep breath, giving the security camera a furtive glance as the doors closed behind her. 

Jyn knew she had a reputation. One that which, normally, she was quite proud. All her missions had been successful—though, some did tend to get a bit hairy at times. But that's what kept her interested in her line of work. She had been a for-hire operative ever since breaking with Saw's group all those years ago—the last time she had been in London. Working mostly in America for the past six years, she had developed a name for herself for especially difficult, covert missions, mostly involving corporate espionage investigations. Some would call her a mercenary, though she resent the term. To Jyn, it was a perfectly legitimate way of life, and the only one she had ever known. 

The chime of the lift pulled her from her thoughts as the doors slid open to reveal a sleek, modern bunker in stark contrast to the traditional English decor up above. Everything was gray or white, including the clothes worn by the receptionist that greeted her. 

* * *

"I must say, Ms. Erso, your dossier is as impressive as it is troubling."

Jyn couldn't help but allow the corner of her lips to rise in smug amusement. "Why, thank you, General Draven. That was almost a compliment."

She watched with satisfaction as the man's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed in obvious disdain. Precisely the reaction for which Jyn had been aiming. His back straightened, and she swore she saw his nostrils flare as he opened his mouth, on the verge of a comeback.

Senator Mothma cleared her throat then, drawing back both of their attentions.

Jyn had sat in the large conference room for about twenty minutes before the General and Senator entered, offering polite handshakes and awkward small talk before getting to business. She watched carefully as Draven's nose was stuck between a blue folder, stuffed with papers—presumably any and all information they had gathered on her. Mothma, on the other hand, had no papers in front of her. Instead, she smiled kindly and leaned forward on the table between them with interest. 

"Thank you for making the trip here, Ms. Erso," Mothma began. "We've been hoping to speak with you for some time, now."

"It's not a problem at all," Jyn replied casually with a shrug. "It's my hometown, which I'm sure you're well aware."

"Of course."

They asked a few minor details about previous jobs and she replied as succinctly and professionally as possible, knowing there was little point in embellishment or alterations. They had everything they could ever hope to know about her at their fingertips. 

“Now,” Senator Mothma forward once more, delicately folding her hands atop the table. “What will it take to have you join us?”

“‘What will it take?’” Jyn echoed, laughing lightly as she shook her head. “I wasn’t aware I had such leverage of terms. Besides, you’ve yet to tell me the assignment. I’ll need to know what dangers await me before I make any decisions.”

Draven scoffed. “Details are classified.”

“You expect me to blindly walk into what could be an innocent person’s death? Or my death, for that matter?” Jyn shook her head in annoyance. “Not bloody likely.”

“Isn’t that what mercenaries do?” Draven challenged. 

“I am _not_  a gun-for-hire. If you’re looking for an assassin, you’ve got the wrong girl,” Jyn replied, her jaw clenched. She had only known Draven for ten minutes and she already hated the man.

Mothma gave the General a stern look. “We can share little until you’ve signed on the dotted line. But please, ask away. Perhaps we’re able to divulge a few things.”

“Fine—on a very high level, no details required, what sort of mission is this, exactly?” Jyn asked. "Track and report? Planting misinformation? Extraction?”

“A bit of everything, I’d say,” the Senator replied vaguely. Jyn furrowed her brows to contemplate the response. 

“Am I required to kill anyone?” she asked plainly.

“Only if you see fit to save your life and the lives of others.”

Jyn appreciated that answer. 

“Why is this mission needed in the first place?”

“It’s a matter of national and international security,” Draven replied. 

This piqued Jyn’s interest more than she had anticipated. 

“Last question—why have you asked me?”

“Well, you’re the best, aren’t you?” the General said, a bit too sarcastically for Jyn’s taste. She replied with a smug grin before her eyes returned to Senator Mothma, looking for a more meaningful response. 

“To be quite frank, Ms. Erso, it has to be you.”

“Really? Why?”

“Senator…” Draven seemed to warn. “That information is classified.”

“She needs to know, Davits. She _deserves_ to know.”

Jyn straightened up, her eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing. “I deserve to know what, exactly?”

Mothma and Draven appeared to have a wordless standoff for a few moments, before the General threw up his hands in defeat. She turned to Mothma to see a sympathetic, yet reluctant expression. 

“You deserve to know that…this involves your father, Galen Erso.”

Jyn’s face fell and her eyes hardened. “My father?"

“He’s a key component to this mission.”

“My _father_ ,” Jyn said again, a wave of confusion hitting her. _No no no_. She shook her head, pinching her eyes shut with a heavy sigh. “My father’s _dead_."

“That’s what they had led you to believe. Had us all believing it, for a time,” Mothma replied. “But your father—he’s very much alive. We have the security footage to prove it.”

“He’s alive,” Jyn muttered, suddenly breathless as her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. She swallowed hard, her throat dry and lungs heaving for air. “Who—who are ‘they’?” 

“I’m sorry, Jyn, but I can’t tell you that,” Mothma said apologetically. “Not until you sign the papers—“

“I’ll sign whatever the bloody hell you want me to,” Jyn barked. “I’ll do anything it takes to see him. Please, can I see the footage?”

Mothma turned and nodded at General Draven, who slipped over a pen and folder of papers for Jyn to sign. As she cursorily scanned the documents and scribbled her name and the date at the bottom of each sheet, Mothma grabbed a remote control and within moments, a grainy, black and white video came to life on the screen at the end of the room.

Jyn’s jaw dropped as she wordlessly watched the footage. It was clearly him. Her father. Perhaps a small part of her had doubted Mothma and Draven, but no more. They were telling the truth. The three sat in silence for a few moments as Jyn watched the short ten seconds of footage repeat and repeat and repeat. She did her best of keep at bay the tears pooling and stinging her eyes. Mothma eventually switched off the screen with a heavy, sympathetic sigh. 

“What’s the assignment?” her voice shook, betraying her and her usually calm and collected demeanor.

“First things first,” Mon Mothma said. She gave a nod to Draven who reached out to press the button of the intercom that sat in the center of the table. 

“We’re ready for you.”

Before Jyn knew it, the handle of the conference room door pushed open and in walked a tall, dark haired man. 

“Jyn Erso, this is Captain Cassian Andor, your partner on this assignment,” General Draven introduced. “Welcome to the Alliance."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for such positive responses!
> 
> Managed to write another chapter already - I'm not usually this quick, but I can't get them out of my head!

An hour or so later, Jyn found herself in a small, practically empty, cafe. She sat at a tiny bistro table tucked up against the front window, Captain Andor seated across from her. 

She studied him over the rim of her coffee cup as his head turned and looked out the large window, observing locals and tourists wandering down the cobblestone road. Her eyes traced the lines of his jaw, grazing slowly over his stubble. His brown eyes were intense. Focused. Though not all together unkind. He had a quiet determination about him, surely not just in his work as an agent but in his entire life. 

He was handsome. That much was certain. And, though Jyn would never admit it out loud, it was what she had first noticed about him earlier that day when he entered the conference room at General Draven's instruction. He strolled in with his head held high, his body straight and at attention, his hands clasped behind his back. Without a doubt, Jyn knew he was a soldier.

She stood from her seat and extended a hand across the table with as polite a smile as she could muster for the moment. She pretended not to notice the brief hesitation on Captain Andor's end before he accepted the greeting. He took a seat next to General Draven and Jyn knew immediately that he was sizing her up.

"Partner, huh?" she grinned. "Don't think you can trust me to handle this myself, General?"

Much to Jyn's satisfaction, Draven's jaw clenched right on cue.

"This is for your safety as much as it is for our peace of mind," Mothma replied diplomatically, before Draven could get a word in. "Captain Andor is one of our best agents."

Jyn's eyes moved to observe the man as he sat quietly, his expression giving nothing away. 

"So, now that I've signed the papers, what's next? Where do we start?" Jyn asked eventually. 

"We have a briefing set for Friday, as we're waiting on a few more arrivals for your team," Mon Mothma replied.

"Team? I need more than one baby-sitter?"

"This is a complicated and crucial mission, Ms. Erso," Draven said sternly. "No one is doubting your skills. Due to the severity of the situation, this assignment is being met with a multi-faceted approach. We can't leave anything to chance."

Jyn pursed her lips but bit her tongue. She knew when to choose her battles, and clearly whatever the mission entailed, it had everyone at the Alliance on the edge of their seats. This was important and Jyn couldn't belittle their being thorough.

"Alright, have it your way, then" she sighed in response, leaning forward on the table with her arms crossed. "I'd like to suggest a few candidates."

"This is a highly classified mission, Ms. Erso. We have no time to entertain mercenaries or extremists."

Jyn glared at the General. "They're neither, thank you very much. They're civilians—in private security. Discrete and skilled. And I'd trust them with my life."

The room was silent for a moment as Jyn stared calmly at the three. She had no plans on backing down.

"They'd have to go through interviews and assessments, to determine their viability," Mon Mothma began hesitantly, earning a soft grumble from General Draven. "Can they be here for Friday's briefing?"

"I'll send word to them immediately, ma'am," Jyn smiled.

"Then it's settled." Senator Mothma rose from her seat. "We'll send you back to your hotel today with some documents to go over in the meantime. Everything we know about your father and his involvement. We'll regroup in a few days time with an assembled team."

"Thank you, Senator," Jyn said, rising from her seat as well.

"Now, General Draven and I must attend another meeting," she said, turning towards the Captain. "Captain Andor, if you have the time this afternoon, perhaps you two should sit down and chat? Get to know each other a bit."

Jyn watched as the Captain's eyes moved from the Senator's to the General's then back. "Yes, ma'am," he replied with a curt nod and Jyn detected a foreign accent. 

Draven and Mothma both excused themselves, leaving Jyn alone with her new partner. The air between them quickly turned awkward. 

He was polite, but Jyn wouldn't have classified his behavior as particularly friendly. The way he looked at her made her nervous—his gaze was inscrutable. And if Jyn hated anything, it was not knowing exactly what someone thought of her. She summed up Draven's and Mothma's view of her within minutes. While the General clearly disdained her, she was pleased to notice the slight amusement the Senator found in her. She could tell that Mothma respected her character, where Draven did not. 

But with Captain Andor—Jyn hadn't the foggiest idea what was going through his mind. 

After leaving the conference room, the Captain gave her a short tour of the top level of the facilities. The base continued several floors below into the earth, but since she'd be returning in a few days time, saw little need in taking up more of the day. He escorted her back up to the antique store before suggesting coffee. 

Jyn knew, just in the way he brought up the idea, that he was merely following orders rather than a genuine interest in getting to know her better. Jyn knew she had to play nice since they would inevitably be spending eons of time together on their upcoming mission. She agreed and followed him to the small cafe, just a few blocks away from Alliance headquarters.

He bought her a coffee and pastry, making a point to mention—needlessly, really—that it was on the agency. As if she would be confused into thinking it was out of the kindness of his heart. She took note of his order, though: just a simple drip coffee, a rarity in England. She studied him when he poured in the tiniest amount of milk, not cream, and two packs of sugar. 

"Have you been with the Alliance long?" Jyn asked eventually, pulling his attention back and away from the street. 

Captain Andor nodded. "Yes, for many years."

"But you're from...?"

"Mexico," he supplied. "General Draven recruited me a long time ago."

"Ah," Jyn grimaced. "Not my biggest fan, I've gathered. Hope you haven't been poisoned against me already.” She gave him a teasing grin before returning her cup of coffee to her lips. She swore she saw his lips twitch as he resisted a smirk.

“I’ve read your file,” he said simply, giving nothing more than a nonchalant shrug.  

“And? Any thoughts? Questions or comments?” she provoked with a raise in her brow.

He pondered that briefly. “You seem to have a problem with authority.”

“Well that’s true,” Jyn laughed. “What gave me away?"

The Captain knew this was a rhetorical question. He shook his head with a low chuckle before his eyes found the street once more, leaving Jyn frustrated as she continued her efforts to read him. 

"Do you know much about this assignment?" She tried once more to engage him in conversation. 

His eyes darted back to her and, for a moment, Jyn was lost in the swirl of his dark brown eyes. 

"I know as much as you," he replied. "Well, as much as _this_ details." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flash drive, placing it on the tabletop with a soft clang before sliding it over.

"Do you know where my father is?" Jyn asked hopefully, reaching out to accept the flash drive with hesitant fingers. 

But he slowly shook his head. "No, not really. He's at one of the Empire's research facilities, but we don't know which."

"The Empire? The pro-fascist group?” Jyn blinked, her eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. 

He replied with a singular nod. 

“But…my father. Are you certain he’s with them? _”_

“That’s what all our intelligence say.”

Jyn slumped back in her chair, her fingers still entwined around the white ceramic mug. A sudden pain developed in her gut as she thought about her father as one of the Imperial’s—one of _them_. It couldn’t possibly be true. Her father had always been a good man. That’s how she remembered him, at least.

“I should probably get back to my hotel,” Jyn said as she put down her cup with a clatter. She slipped the flash drive into a small pocket in her purse as she stood.

“I’ll accompany you,” Captain Andor said, jumping up from his seat with surprising attention. 

“That really won’t be necessary, Captain,” Jyn replied. “I’m quite familiar with the city.”

“I insist.”

Not wishing to be rude and start their partnership off on even more of a misstep, Jyn reluctantly agreed. He followed her out the cafe and the pair walked along the streets with little conversation passing between them. 

“You grew up here in London,” he commented more than questioned. 

“Yes. I was born in the Midlands, up north,” she replied. “But my father worked here in the city and we moved when I was just a baby. When my parents died—or, well…my mother died—Saw Gerrera took me in. We traveled a lot, but London was always home.”

“But you’ve been in America for many years.”

“I needed some distance from Saw,” she shrugged. “I’m sure you know all about him and his band of merry extremists.”

“I may have heard one or two things,” he replied in a tone that caused Jyn to laugh. 

“As surprised as I am to find myself back here, I am glad in a way. I missed this city. The problem is all the memories it holds."

“I’ve only been here for a few months,” he admitted. “I had been stationed at another outpost, for a while, in Johannesburg. And Seoul before that.”

“Impressive,” Jyn noted. 

A silence returned between them as they navigated a busier street, weaving through hoards of tourists. When they reach her hotel, a spectacularly posh establishment near the river, they stood for a moment outside the front doors.

Captain Andor pulled out what looked like a business card from his chest pocket and handed it to Jyn. “My number, should you have any questions or need something.”

“Thank you,” she said politely, dropping the card into her purse without a second glance. “And thank you for the coffee, Captain Andor. It was a pleasure getting to know you.”

“Cassian,” he corrected. “If we’re to be partners, call me Cassian.”

“Right,” Jyn laugh nervously, extending her hand. 

He smiled kindly—the first proper smile she had seen on his face all day—before he accepted her handshake.

It took all that Jyn had in her to not jump as their hands met, an electrifying spark jolting up her arm and into her chest. Yet, her partner seemed not to have noticed anything. Had she imagined it? 

Her breath hitched for a moment as she looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers with an intense familiarity, giving Jyn the strangest sense of deja vu she had ever experienced. She was quickly losing herself once more in his deep caramel eyes before she realized just how long their hands had been clasped, in a now motionless shake. Snapping out of it, she quickly dropped her hand and stepped back.

“I’ll see you at Yavin, Friday morning,” he said firmly, his hands now drawn behind his back. “Good day, Jyn.”

Jyn responded with a weak smile before turning to enter her hotel, allowing the doorman to pull open one of the heavy glass doors and usher her inside. She walked swiftly and steadily, resisting the urge to glance back, as she left Captain Andor—no, _Cassian_ —on the London sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I've managed to write and update this much lately, but please know this isn't standard! I'm usually much slower...
> 
> But with that said, thanks to all for reading! Please let me know what you think as this progresses!

It was raining again when Jyn sat on the covered balcony of her hotel room in nothing but a white robe. Her legs were crossed with her feet propped up on the railing, a steady mist of rain hitting them whenever the wind changed. It was a colder rain than normal for the time of year, but she didn’t mind. She had always preferred a cooler climate. She delicately balanced a burning cigarette between two fingers as she took in the view. Even through the mist and clouds, she could see part of the shiny glass windows of the Shard across the river. It was one of the more notable changes to the city since her last visit.  

It had been a few hours since her coffee with Cassian—since that weird moment had occurred when they parted ways—and yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. And about _him_. There was something so familiar about him and Jyn couldn’t quite place exactly why. Had they crossed paths before? Surely she would have remembered him—she had always been good with faces. He would have certainly mentioned a previous meeting, right? And Mothma and Draven would have known. Why was it that he seemed like a ghost from her past? 

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she brought the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag, exhaling into a deep sigh as she continued to stare out at the city below. Whatever sunlight could have been seen through the dreary weather was waning, the lights of buildings coming to life as the minutes passed. She tapped her cigarette and watched the burned edge crumble into the ashtray with mild disgust. Jyn had given up on smoking two or three times already that year, and clearly the effort wasn’t sticking. After one last puff, she stamped out the cigarette and set down the ashtray. She retreated into her room, sliding the glass door closed and drawing the curtains behind her. It was then that she heard the buzz of her cellphone. She strolled over to the desk and picked it up, seeing on the screen that she had received a text from her old friend. 

_**B.M. [6:46PM GMT]:** Glad you’re still alive. Of course we’ll help. See you Friday morning._

Jyn smiled at the message and wrote back a quick response. 

_**J.E. [6:48PM GMT]:**  Somerset House. 0700. Give my love to C. _

With that, Jyn scooped up her laptop and dug through her purse to retrieve the flash drive Cassian had given her. She sat on the large bed, quickly sinking into the plushness of the duvet, and pulled her knees to her chest. She flipped open her computer, stuck in the drive, and got to work reading through the endless number of documents the Alliance had provided. 

She spent longer than she cared to admit reading through a partially redacted file on Cassian, surprised that she had even been granted such access. He was a handful of years older than her and had been a part of the Alliance for over ten years, following a few years with the Air Force, which explained his title. He had been on a number of highly-classified missions all over the world, mostly aimed at gaining intelligence on the Empire’s operations, all under the direction of General Draven.  

There was another file, on someone named Kameron Tousseau. The file was just as redacted as Cassian’s but seemed to share a remarkable amount of similar assignments. He was certainly someone the Alliance had planned on including in her “team”. 

When she found the footage of her father, Jyn forced herself to pause and take a deep breath before clicking open the video file. She played the clip on a loop and at a slower speed, trying to find the clearest view of his face. When she did, she paused and took a screen capture and studied the image closely, zooming in as much as possible to appraise his slightly pixelated face.  

She could see that age had altered him, as it did to all. His eye was longer and grayer than she remembered. His face longer and eyes heavier. But he still looked like her Papa. And the fact that he hadn’t changed much from her memory hurt her more than she expected. 

With a frustrated sigh, she slammed her laptop closed and fell back against the pillows, clutching the front of her robe tightly. The tears she kept in earlier in front of Senator Mothma and General Draven found they had no audience to hide from and burst from her eyes with little hesitation. 

She allowed herself to quietly sob into a pillow for a few minutes, memories of her mother and father flashing before her eyes. She tried to keep her mind focused on the happier times of childhood, but inevitably her mind wandered to her worst memory of all: the day the ‘man-in-the-white-cape’ came to their door and irrevocably changed the course of their lives. 

No, she wouldn’t go down that road again. _Not tonight_. She had a mission to focus on, after all.

Instead, she pulled herself upright, used the back of a hand to wipe away any wetness remaining on her cheeks, then reached for the hotel room phone. 

After ordering an indulgent amount of room service—which she did in part because the Alliance was paying for her stay, and she set on doing anything to get a rise out of General Draven—Jyn did her best to relax. She switched on the television, landing on a mindless comedy re-run, as she waited for her dinner to arrive. She moved her laptop and the flash drive back over to the desk, straightening up her belongings there, and without thinking, reached into her purse and grabbed the card Cassian had given her before returning to the bed. 

She felt the edges of the card for a while, tracing it with her fingertips as she studied the number printed in the center in a simple, black font. Suddenly, she found herself wondering what the Captain would be up to on a night like this. Was he the sort of agent to spend all his off hours at base, pouring over old files and reports? Would he be at a gun range or training with a combat expert? Or, perhaps, he had a life outside of the Alliance: a girlfriend to return home to or a group of friends to meet for drinks. 

Jyn couldn’t even remember a time she had drinks with friends that wasn't part of a mission. Still holding the card in one hand, she reached out for her phone with the other. Perhaps Cassian wasn’t busy. Perhaps, like herself, he was sitting alone somewhere, wondering what she was doing. Her fingers tapped on her phone to open a new text and was about to type in his number when there was a knock on the door, signaling her room service had arrived.

* * *

On Friday morning, Jyn woke just as the sun rose and she went about  er morning routine. It was the only consistency she really carried from place to place. She threw on some work-out gear and went for a run in the foggy London morning, finding the streets only beginning to fill up with locals on their way to work and tourists heading towards famous landmarks. When she got back after a few miles, she showered, ordered a light breakfast, and dressed for the day.  

She tucked the flash drive and Cassian’s number into her jacket pocket before she left the hotel and headed for the nearest Tube station. When she reached Temple, she left the Tube station and headed up the street to Somerset House, stopping only to pick up three cups of coffee from a cafe on the way. 

She got to the complex and sat at an empty table in the courtyard, watching the water feature come to life in the center. Though it was early, students passed by on their way to class at the next-door King’s College, tourists passing through to take in the historical architecture. 

Jyn glanced at her watch, noting she was still fifteen minutes early, before leaning back in her chair and bringing a cup of coffee to her lips. She watched the water for a time, observing the rhythmic pattern of the streams as they shot up from the ground.

The door from the building across the courtyard opened and a figured emerged and took a seat at a table. Jyn pretended not to notice, but out of the corner of her eye carefully watched the man, finding that she recognized him, even from across the courtyard.

Jyn shook her head and let out an amused, if not also annoyed, chuckle. She reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone and Cassian’s number. She typed in the number and a message before putting her phone back in her pocket, crossing her arms tightly against her chest and pointedly looking across the courtyard. She watched as Cassian reached into his own pocket to pull out his phone and read her message. His shoulders sagged, as if disappointed to be spotted so quickly, before he stood and walked over to join Jyn. 

“Well this is a surprise,” Jyn said sarcastically. “If I had known you’d be stalking me, I would have picked up another coffee.”

Cassian pulled over a chair from a nearby table and sat down across from her. “I wasn’t stalking you."

“So, what is it? Did you somehow manage to bug my phone or something?” she demanded with a sigh.

“No bugs,” he shook his head. “Someone from the hotel followed you. A better agent would have noticed.”

Jyn shot Cassian an unhappy and mildly offended look. “I _did_  notice. He was glaringly obvious but harmless, so I didn’t care. And he left as soon as I sat down,” she defended. “But I wasn’t expecting _you_.”

“Here I am,” he replied and Jyn detected a small smirk on his lips.

“Why, exactly?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I figured you’d want to meet with your contacts before Yavin—I’m making sure you don’t share anything classified.”

Jyn rolled her eyes dramatically. “Thanks for the overwhelming confidence in me. I do know how to properly do my job."

“I’m just following orders."

Jyn glared at him, knowing that they were surely Draven’s orders. “Trust goes both ways, you know.”

Before Cassian could respond, Jyn turned to the sound of approaching footsteps and the tapping of a walking stick. Where once was a formidable scowl, Jyn’s face brightened into a smile as she sprung up from her seat. 

“Baze! Chirrut!” 

Cassian watched as Jyn was wrapped up in the arms of the larger man with long black hair past his shoulders, strands neatly combed back and secured in a small braid. “Little sister!” 

Jyn grinned as she pulled away and moved to the other man, who was thinner and shorter, with shaved hair. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, earning a delighted smile from the man. 

After a moment, Cassian stood to join them, quietly waiting to be introduced. The larger man looked at him with a curious gaze, but it was the other man that spoke first, though he looked elsewhere. 

“And who is our companion here, Jyn?” he said pleasantly, and Cassian noted the smile on his lips.

“This is Captain Cassian Andor,” she stepped back and introduced. “He’s with the Alliance.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Cassian said politely, stepping forward with an extended hand. He studied them as quickly and discreetly as possible, noting both were dressed exceptionally well in tailored suits. 

“This is Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe,” Jyn introduced. 

Baze was first to accept his hand and he gripped it tightly. When Cassian turned to Chirrut, the older man's hand was already extended, waiting for Cassian to make contact. And it was in that moment that he realized the man was blind. Nonetheless, he took his hand and shook it firmly. 

“Pleased to meet you, Captain,” Chirrut said cheerily. “Here to escort us?”

“Er…something like that,” Cassian replied awkwardly, stepping back. 

“Captain Andor ruined my chance for us to catch up, so let’s just get headed to Yavin, shall we?” Jyn said, giving Cassian a particularly pointed glare. She handed Baze and Chirrut their cups of coffee and led the way back to the street. 

Cassian hurried to walk next to Jyn with the other two following behind them. 

“He’s blind,” Cassian mumbled, loud enough for only Jyn to hear, as they swiftly walked along a busy London sidewalk.

“Very astute observation, Captain,” Jyn laughed, shaking her head as she focused on the street in front of her.

“You didn’t mention he was _blind_.”

Jyn shrugged. “Why should I have?” she asked innocently. 

“You said they were in private security,” Cassian grumbled.

“They  _are_ in private security,” Jyn corrected. 

“But he’s _blind.”_

“So you’ve pointed out for the third time,” Jyn snapped back. “Quit talking about him like he’s not right behind us.”

“But—“

“I promise you, it’s not a problem. _Trust_  me on that, will you?”

Cassian gazed down at her to see her eyes fixed on him, even and unblinking. They were stern and steady, but he could see the quiet plea they held. There was no need for him question her judgment about this. As Mothma had informed her, her friends would have to undergo physical tests. Jyn surely wouldn’t have recommended them if she didn’t believe in their abilities. This wasn’t a battle he needed to start.

After a moment, he nodded his head slowly, turning his attention back in front of him without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter! 
> 
> If anyone has any thoughts of what they'd like to see or where they want this to go, please do share! I honestly have no specific plans for this just yet (just a vague overall guide) so am totally open to suggestions!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 Jyn watched proudly as Baze expertly sparred with a combats trainer on the other side of the glass barrier. Senator Mothma and General Draven stood near her, observing the training room with interest as they appraised his performance. A few glances their way gave Jyn a good feeling: Mothma seemed pleased and Draven had an exceptionally grumpy look. Just as Jyn had hoped. 

Cassian stood between her and Draven, hands tucked behind his back at attention, and Jyn could tell he was impressed with Baze’s fighting. After a few more minutes, Baze exited the training room and Chirrut stepped in with his staff clutched in his right hand, extended out slightly on the ground in front of him to guide his path.

Jyn heard a scoff off disapproval to her left and saw General Draven with his arms crossed, shaking his head. 

“Problem, General?” Jyn asked, fully knowing what his latest grumble would be.

“Yes there is, Ms. Erso, and you know exactly what,” he replied.

“Oh?” 

“That man is blind!”

“Very astute observation, General. I see where the Captain has learned his skills,” Jyn smirked.

Draven inhaled deeply, looking like a man about to blow when Cassian stepped forward.

“Perhaps we see the man fight, before any further judgments are made, General,” Cassian intervened. “Ms. Erso was right about Mr. Malbus’ skills—I’m sure Mr. Imwe will prove just as impressive.”

Jyn was certain her jaw had fallen to the ground in shock. Had Cassian really just defended her? And stood up to Draven?

The General looked taken a back for a moment. “You better be right, Captain Andor.”

Draven moved away to speak with a messenger who had just approached and Cassian joined Jyn closer to the glass. 

Jyn wanted to say something to show her appreciation, to acknowledge his standing up to the General on her behalf, but words seemed to disappear from her mind. “Cassian…”

“I hope I haven’t misspoken about your friend,” he cut her off. 

“They're good fighters. They've saved my ass on multiple occasions. I guess that's just what you can expect when hiring the Guardians of the Whils."

Cassian's head snapped towards her. "The Guardians?"

"You've heard of them?" she feigned ignorance with a teasing smile. Of course he had heard of them. Everyone had. They were absolute legends. Both were ex-agents from China who went freelance, offering their services whenever they saw fit and wherever they were needed most. They had earned an impressive reputation over the years.

“You could have mentioned who they are. Draven and Mothma wouldn’t have set up these tests,” he pointed out. 

“It’s not my secret to tell,” she shrugged. “Besides, I needed to prove myself.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “Prove what exactly?”

“That I, on certain occasions, have good judgment,” Jyn smirked up at the Captain. 

A knock coming from the room inside the glass indicated the scrimmage was about to begin and they all turned their attention back to Chirrut. 

His skill with a staff was unparalleled and he moved with as much grace and poise as a seasoned dancer. Each movement flowed into the next in twists and spins. Jyn knew that Chirrut was just as impressed—if not even more so—than Baze, and the surprised looks on everyone's faces made her feel proud and vindicated. 

The trainer put Chirrut through a few more drills before the session ended and he left the room to join Baze in a waiting room. With a satisfied smile, Jyn turned to see Mothma and Draven in hushed discussion. Cassian had moved to the corner of the room where another man stood. She watched as they greeted each other with a handshake and hug.

Before she knew it, Cassian was gesturing towards her, catching her watchful eyes, before instructing the mystery man to follow him. 

“This is Jyn Erso,” he introduced.

Jyn looked the man up and down, before politely extending a hand. He was tall. _Very_  tall. With dark skin and short cropped hair. 

“Jyn, this is Agent Kameron Tousseau.”

“Kay,” the agent corrected, extending a polite hand. 

“Kay Tousseau,” Jyn repeated, accepting the handshake. “I’ve read your file.”

His face was pleasant but neutral, though Jyn knew immediately what his opinion of her would be. “As I have yours.”

“Any thoughts?” 

Kay’s lips pursed as he paused. "Many, but Cassian said to keep those thoughts to myself.

Jyn didn’t know if she was offended or amused.

Cassian shook his head. “Kay—“ 

“No, it’s alright,” Jyn laughed, waving Cassian off. She looked Kay in the eyes. “He told you that, did he? Well, I'm all ears."

Kay sighed. "I don't think you're right for this mission," he put simply. "You're too unpredictable. You'll put the Alliance at risk."

It wasn't at all surprising to Jyn to hear those words, and she hardly took offense to them. Yet still, she felt a fire in her begin to sizzle. She had a fiesty reputation and she could disappoint. 

"Is that so?"

"Based on your report, and all known factors, I've calculated a forty two-percent chance of failure—"

"I'd say we're at _at least_ fifty with Baze and Chirrut," Jyn added dryly. 

"—and the chances of you betraying us is high." Kay turned to looked Cassian in the eyes. " _Very_  high."

"Sorry, Kay, tends to speak his mind," Cassian apologized by way of explanation. "He got hit rather hard on the head during a mission a few years ago. I swear he had more of a filter before the incident."

"No no, I always love to hear what little opinion people have of me," Jyn replied wryly. "It's good for the soul."

"He doesn't mean it," Cassian said quickly, attempting to keep the mood civil.

But Kay was stubborn. "Yes I do," he clarified, crossing his arms defiantly. 

Before Kay could get out another word, Senator Mothma approached them with a small smile on her face, and the group fell silent.

* * *

“We’ve received intelligence that a pilot working for the Empire has defected, claiming he has a message from your father,” General Draven announced, looking directly in Jyn’s eyes. “We want you and your team to retrieve this message.”

They were in the large conference room again. The one that Jyn had first met Mothma and Draven in a few days prior. Except this time she sat with Cassian and Kay on her left, Chirrut and Baze on her right. Across the table sat Mothma and Draven as well as a handful of new faces.

“Seems simple enough,” Baze muttered gruffly, turning to look at Jyn with a wink.

Jyn replied with a measured smile before leaning back with a sense of ease. From all the information she had read and for all their formalities and meetings, the first task asked of her seemed of little consequence.

“There is…one complication,” Senator Mothma began. 

And there it was. The reason they wanted Jyn specifically. She knew it wasn’t just because this involved her father. There was always something more.

“Yes?”

“The pilot is being held by Saw Gerrera.”

Jyn could have laughed, for certainly it was a cruel joke.

“Saw Gerrera,” she echoed with the slightest hint of amusement. “You can’t be serious.”

Draven studied her carefully, his harsh stare fixated. “We have little reason nor time to make up such situations.”

Jyn shook her head. “You want _me_  to help you find Saw Gerrera.”

“As we understand it, you know him well.”

“ _Knew_ him,” she corrected. "But I haven’t seen him in years.”

“But he knows you.” It was Cassian who said those words, much to Jyn’s surprise. She turned in her chair to look at him and was met with a calculated stare. He was sizing her up again, watching her carefully and analyzing each and every word.  “He trusts you.”

“I…I don’t know. I guess,” Jyn shrugged. “He raised me. But we parted on...uncertain terms.”

“But he would accept a meeting with you?” Draven pressed.

Jyn wet and bit at her bottom lip as she thought of the last time she had seen Saw, all those years ago. They had been in London, in fact, when she was barely sixteen. She remembered it all: the rain, the gun, and the look of disappointment on Saw’s face. It all flashed before her as if it had just happened yesterday. 

“Jyn?” she heard her name called before a hand had reached out to grasp hers. It was Chirrut, sensing her discomfort and offering much-neede support. She turned back to Draven and the others, glancing briefly at Cassian out of the corner of her eye. 

“Yes…I think he would,” she replied finally. “But I have no idea where to find him.”

“But we do,” Cassian said. “He’s in the Middle East—in Saudi Arabia."

“The old temple in Jeddha,” Chirrut mumbled, loud enough for only Jyn to make sense of. 

The old Jedi temple. “And our plan is—?“

It was Mothma, in all her senatorial grace that said succinctly, “To extract the pilot. Hear the message. And learn where your father is."

“Are you up for the task, Ms. Erso?” Draven asked, rather haughtily, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Jyn swallowed hard, her throat dry and scratchy. She had never planned on seeing Saw again. She had little desire to, after what happened all those years ago. But if that’s what it took to see her father, then maybe, just maybe, she could handle it. Her eyes flew to Chirrut and Baze and Cassian and Kay, wondering what they must be thinking. They gave encouraging (or in Kay’s case, indifferent) nods of the head. 

She met the General’s eyes with an icy stare. “Yes, sir."


End file.
